total drama Flying again
by totaldramaaaaaaa
Summary: Chris and chef are back in a new plane Going over the world once again if i have to There will be no swearing just to let you know I have my one oc and I made one exception for one special person who reminded me of Mason from my other story My oc's first season was in death he is returning here Rated T for a pyromaniac with a Bionic leg i will not update until death gets 10 reviews


Today I have made one exception one character is not mine I need to get the info on him first but now my oc He is returning from his first season

I have chosen are Matthew Leeon

Stereotype- The Anime-Gaming Loner Thank you for entering in your character

Name: Carter Dale Stereotype: The Aquatic Sportsmaster Audition Tape: Shows Carter at the beach surfing. He is showing excellent skill in the water. He eventually starts doing a few neat tricks on the wave. He tops it off with a perfect finish and simply lets his surfboard drift to the surface. He then faces the camera.  
Carter: I'm Carter, and I want to be on the next Total Drama!  
Tape Ends. Thank you for entering your character

Edward Makarov Stereotype- Young General Audition Tape- Camera shoots at a military base a person with two guards are standing.  
Greetings Total Drama, you should pick me because i would be a great contestant, with my military style of thinking and actions your ratings will sky rocket it. Some soilder shoot in the air in victory. I will see you on Total Drama. Thank you for entering your character

Austin lidster  
Stereotype Texas boy country thank you for entering your character

Randle Stereotype Kind Thank you for entering your character

And Marcus Stereotype Funny nice

His home land Is the USA

Audition tape

"Its time That I got back In last time was awesome and all but hey You can never know what will happen this year I could even win!"

now for the girls

Name: Lily Spears

Stereotype: The Broken Angel Lily: Hello total drama I'm Lily...and I would like to be on your new show...if that's all right with you...although I'm sure you don't want me anyway...no one I know really likes me... they all think i'm an ugly weirdo.  
A grizzly bear walks into the picture.  
Grizzly Bear: RARRRRRRRRRRR  
Lily then pets it on the nose.  
Lily: Aww hi cutie pie.  
The bear starts wagging its tail and lays on its back and Lily starts rubbing its tummy. She then shuts the camera off. Thank you for entering your character

Name: Stacy Christine Reams Stereotype: The Pyromaniacal Cripple Thank you for entering in your character!

Audition tape: *Camera turns on to a girl sitting on a motorcycle, she grins at the camera* "What's up a***! I'm Stacy Reams. I'm a master manipulatier and I feel like I could bring some drama onto this TV show, I also have a really bad temper and like to set things on fire, all the time." *She hops off of the Motorcycle and takes out some matches, lighting one and setting the motorcycle behind her on fire, she grabs the camera and continues to walk away and talk* "I am very honest and blunt and I can't promise I won't hurt anyone." *The motorcycle blows up behind her and she grins, ducking as a piecebflies over her bead and she laughs, the camera goes black.* Stacy needed a explanation so this is why I am placing part of the bio in to make it less confusing At the age of 7 her family was in a terrible accident involving a semi ramming into their car which caused her to loose her leg

Name: Kiki Selena Palm Stereotype: The Aspiring Rockstar

Audition: "Camera turn on. "Hiya! I am Kimi auditioning for Total Drama World Tour! So, I going to sing a song. " *sings Try by Pink!* "Okay and now I shall list reasons. "* grabs random polka dot Afro and puts it on*  
" Well I am smart, love the outdoors, liked the show, want to meet new people and travel the world! Yo!" She raps. " So, I hope you pick me!" * blows kiss* " Bye!" The camera turns off.

Thank you for entering in your character

Name:Raven Raven would be a mixture of Noah and Gwen she is sarcastic yet quiet

Thank you for your character

Name: Carly Teton  
Stereotype: The Outgoing Girl Thank you for entering your character

Bella She Is very nice but has a evil side to her

Thank you all for your auditions and comments your all in I need one more from my friend thx for all the help guys!


End file.
